euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Miraak Obama/Ascent of the Fallen locations
'Astraeus' Astraeus is the main city in which the story takes place. What was once the remains of New York City is now a prosperous hub, taking in any stragglers and survivors after the Tantum Mortis pandemic despite being isolated from every other settlement. Founded by Hayden Fairchild who initially started its construction through a plan labeled as “project Astraeus,” It has since taken on a dark, almost dystopic, yet very futuristic look with skyscrapers rising well up into the clouds. Though it was once NYC, it has drastically changed, with many buildings having been since rebuilt since. 'Founders’ Hall' Within the center of the city (located in the Capital district, or what was once Manhattan) is the Founders’ hall, which is a massive skyscraper standing at approximately 2,000 feet. Surrounding it is a large park with a small artificial river running through it which winds around the tower. In the tower are Astraeus’ Founders, as the name suggests,where they conduct their work. While it may look relatively peaceful, it is the most heavily armed area within Astraeus, with secret service on guard at all times and with everyone even remotely close to the building under high surveillance. 'Ascendant Training grounds' The Ascendant Training Grounds are located on what was once named Staten Island, where all future Ascendants are created and held for training. All civilians are blocked access from the island, with only those involved in the program being allowed in. Anything that occurs there is highly restricted to government officials only, and it is all kept very quiet on the mainland. Military training also takes place here. 'Research and Development' The Research and Development district is now in what was the Bronx. Every single lab, research facility, and test facility is located here. All scientists and techs work here, working on science and technology related projects. 'The Capital & Residential/Industrial Districts' The Capital and Residential/Industrial districts are where many civilians live. While the Capital District holds many of the higher up citizens such as Government officials and corporate CEOs/wealthy employees, the Residential and Industrial house middle to lower class citizens. The industrial district also contains all of the factories, manufacturing plants, energy plants, and any other form of mechanized or human labor. Residential and Capital districts contain businesses as well which may range from small, individually owned or family run businesses to massive corporate stores. 'The Outskirts' The outskirts are the edges of Astraeus and have remained untouched since New York City’s collapse. Buildings there have been overgrown with thick vegetation, leaving buildings crumbling with wild animals reclaiming their land. The Exodus have been placed here after the Red Year Revolution and anyone caught entering the city from the outskirts are taken in for scanning. Anyone found to be an Exodus will be either imprisoned or executed. 'The Badlands' The Badlands is any land outside of Astraeus. It is riddled with survivors, bandits, outlaws, and any form of “organized” crime. Many are the citizens who refused Hayden Fairchild’s offer of a new start, didn’t trust Fairchild, or simply wanted to roam free, living in complete anarchy. Small cities have popped up, but are largely subject to raids from rivaling bandit groups. Nearly every city within the Badlands is completely overgrown and abandoned, and many may have holed up within them, living amongst the ruins. There are approximately five successful factions/settlements, albeit being very underdeveloped and the majority remaining at constant conflict with one another. The five groups are… 'Los Restos' A settlement founded by a man named Luca Correa. It is a tight group of survivors trying to wrest control of the southwest region, despite being too small and poorly equipped, continuously falling to large scavenger groups. However, his settlement is growing in population at a steady pace as more survivors appear. 'St. Christopher’s Recluse' A group of “highly devout followers of the Christian faith” formed by a couple named Ulysses and Krysta Godwyn. They claim to have survived only by the grace of God, while also strongly believing that Tantum Mortem was God’s punishment as humanity had devolved into a cesspool of sin, only to be saved by a mass cleansing with only the truly righteous surviving. Despite claiming to be Christian, they seem largely cultish, with rumors spreading that they commit acts of sacrifice and perform rituals. It is also suggested that they simply hide under the guise of being followers of the faith, with their true motives being much more sinister. Their location is in the far north of the US, just under the border of Canada in (priorly) Minnesota. 'The Frontier' The Frontier is a settlement of wanderers, those who hardly stop to rest. They search for anyone lost out in the middle of the Badlands, taking them into their group with open arms. Their leader is named Tara Brunswick, a survivalist who had been born during the pandemic. While their cause is noble, their nomadic nature leaves them subject to bandit raids and outlaw attacks. 'Wrangler’s Refute' The West Coast Wranglers are a widespread and notorious group of raiders that rob any oncoming survivors or supply caravans from other factions. Lead by a brutal thug named Sergey Karkovsky, they take no prisoners if they are provoked or attacked. They are lead strictly on survival of the fittest, and those who can’t shoot a gun or can’t sustain themselves are killed or kicked out back into the badlands. Their strict basis has allowed them to be relatively successful and feared. Their settlement is located largely on the west coast, but members can be found anywhere. 'Buffalo Bayou ' The Bayou Brutes are a gang of thugs, outlaws, and more criminals who formed a settlement along Buffalo Bayou in the (previously) Houston area. Despite being a distance away, they are the rivals of the West Coast Wranglers. The leaders of this group are Dalton Pearson, Khang Truong, and Florian Steinbach. The Bayou Brutes are trained to fight and dirty so long as it preserves them and other members of the group. The leaders focus on survival and survival only, with any and all luxuries placed last on their priorities. Anyone who does anything to betray or sabotage their own group gets maimed and tossed out, and anyone who can’t carry their own weight is left behind. Category:Blog posts